Imperial Court of Cranaeia
The Imperial Court of Cranaeia is a highly structured organization employing a cast of thousands that make up the Emperor's household, this included hundreds of courtiers, officials, servants, and court staff. The most powerful and senior members of the court are: the Grand Master of the Court, Grand Chamberlain, Grand Marshal, Grand Squire, Grand Huntsman, Grand Falconer, Grand Master of Ceremonies, and Grand Almoner. The Grand Master of the Court is the most senior and most powerful of the imperial courtiers. Structure * Grand Master of the Imperial Court * Ministerial Council * General sections ** Grand Master's Department *** Imperial Metallurgical works (silver and gold) *** Imperial Porcelain Factory *** Imperial Granite works *** Imperial Glass and Crystal wors *** Cash department *** Chief department of Appanages *** Direction of the Imperial Theatres in Béarn *** Imperial Court Pharmacy *** The Imperial band of Musicians ** Grand Chamberlain's Department *** Imperial Archives *** Imperial Court Library *** The Private Library of the Emperor *** The Imperial Museum of Arts *** The Imperial Academies ** Grand Marshal's Department *** The electrotechnical section, superintending the lighting of the palaces etc. *** The Heating section ** The Grand Squire's Department *** The Imperial Stables *** The Imperial Carriages Section *** The Imperial Automobile Section * Special sections ** Grand Master of the Ceremonies Department *** Section of the Grand Master of Ceremonies, for the provisioning of the Imperial Court and the arrangement of receptions. *** Department of Ceremonies ** Chancery of HIM the Empress ** The Grand Huntsman's Department *** The Imperial Hunt ** The Grand Almoner's Department *** The clergy of the Court and the Chapel Imperial *** The Court choristers ** The Imperial Archaeological Commission ** Chapter of the Imperial Orders Great Officers Grand Master of the Imperial Court The Grand Master of the court is responsible for the overall jurisdiction of the Imperial Court, the Emperor's travels, formal appearances and receptions, the Chapel Imperial and the Palace clergy, the Imperial Court Music, Imperial Court Theatre and Court Opera, the Palace gardens and hunting grounds, and management of the court castles and palaces the crown lands. Grand Chamberlain The Grand Chamberlain is the second highest ranking person in the Imperial Court of Cranaeia. The Grand Chamberlain is responsible for the upkeep and management of the Imperial Court Library, Imperial Archives, Imperial Crown Jewels. The Grand Chamberlain also oversees an army of footmen, valets, and chambermaids. Finally it was the prerogative of the Grand Chamberlain to grant the right to appear before the Sovereign at court. Grand Marshal The Grand Marshal is the third highest ranking person in the Imperial Court of Cranaeia. The Grand Marshal is responsible for internal and domestic affairs of the Imperial Court, overseeing and making decisions regarding everyday matters. Grand Squire The Grand Squire is the fourth highest ranking person in the Imperial Court of Cranaeia. The Grand Squire is responsible for the palace stables, court carriages and mobile transportation, and the imperial stud farms. Grand Huntsman The Grand Huntsman is the fifth highest ranking person in the Imperial Court of Cranaeia. The Grand Huntsman is responsible for the imperial hunts of the emperor, especially the stag hunt. The Grand Huntsman takes care of around 100 hounds, known as hunting dogs. Grand Falconer The Grand Falconer is the sixth highest ranking person in the Imperial Court of Cranaeia. The Grand Falconer is responsible for the directing imperial hunts using birds of prey. Technically however the Grand Falconer is a subordinate of the Grand Huntsmen, effectively acting as the second in command of The Imperial Hunting section. Grand Master of Ceremonies The Grand Master of Ceremonies is the seventh highest ranking person in the Imperial Court of Cranaeia. The Grand Master of Ceremonies is responsible for the directing court ceremonies and protocol. He plays a role in ceremonies cerebrating or commemorating births, baptisms, marriages, and funerals for members of the imperial family, royal feasts, ambassadorial receptions, the coronation, royal entries into towns, meetings of the States General and important assemblies. Grand Almoner The Grand Almoner is the eight highest ranking person in the Imperial Court of Cranaeia. The Grand Almoner is responsible for directing the Palace Chapel, heading the Ecclesiastical Household of the Emperor. The Grand Almoner answers to Grand Master who also plays a part in the Emperor's religious household. category:Cranaeia